Jonathan Witlow
Jonathan Witlow, a wandering Powder Ganger whom strives to become wealthy enough to live a life of luxury, wanders the I-15 with his partner Carlos Andares, preying upon merchants and travelers alike. History Early years Born to Jacob and Jessica Witlow in the year of 2245, Jonathan spent his entire childhood amongst a nomadic caravan based in Arizona. The caravan was well-known and large, owned by the entrepreneur Martin Bonnick, whom sold whatever his network of hired scavengers could acquire. Like all children born within the caravan, Jonathan was assigned a job by the age of seven, where he would tend to feeding and cleaning up after the caravan's many Brahmins. Even though he was a simple Brahmin-tender at that age, and was told not to bother himself with ambitions, Jonathan always observed the merchants whenever they had set up their stalls in whatever town they passed by. He watched how they haggled, how they valued an item simply by observing it, and quickly learned their techniques. As Jonathan grew into a teenager, he was given a steady job as a scavenger. Along with a caravan guard, he would search through ruined buildings for items of value, and in return he would receive a small amount of caps. But using the techniques he had learned from observing the merchants, Jonathan would at many times inspect the items more thoroughly in order to separate the junk from the hidden treasures. And he would always keep the valuable items for himself by bribing the caravan guard with his salary. As the years passed, Jonathan would sell his 'stolen' items to his peers in exchange for caps or items which caught his eye. At the age of twenty-one, Jonathan had become a well-known merchant amongst the caravan, albeit many wondered where he got his wares. But as Caesar's Legion began to spread across Arizona and assimilate most of it into their ranks, Martin Bonnick fled with his caravan into the Mojave Wasteland. Since he lost most of his caps moving the caravan across the great river, he was forced to sell his caravan to the Crimson Caravan company. And Jonathan, along with his family and the rest of the caravaneers, became both unemployed and homeless. Jonathan's parents were devastated, but they decided that he should leave them in order to seek his own fortune in the Wasteland. He was given food, water and a random assortment of junk to barter with. Unknown sources claim that he left them reluctantly. He traveled along the cracked asphalt road for days, until he finally reached the small town of Nipton, where gamblers and thieves thrived as each day passed by. Carrying only a small amount of valuables, Jonathan spent them on an old pistol from a desperate gambler, which later claims "saved him from more than one pickle". NCR Correctional Facility. Jonathan left Nipton after a few days of resting, deciding that he would most likely lose more caps than earn them in the town. As days passed during his travels, his supplies began to run low, and he would most likely not survive many days longer. But luck smiled briefly on him, as a prospector with his pack Brahmin wandered down the Road. Jonathan begged on his knees for food and water, but the prospector flat out refused to spare anything. Enraged, Jonathan drew his pistol and a gunfight broke out between the two, until Jonathan was the last man standing. As he began to feast upon the food and water the Brahmin was carrying, he suddenly heard a voice behind him telling him to surrender. He turned around, and saw to his surprise two NCR soldiers with rifles pointed at him, he immediately dropped his weapon before being arrested. After being captured, Jonathan was charged with murder and taken to the NCR Correctional Facility, where he and many other convicts worked day and night with maintaining and expanding the train tracks parallel to the I-15. During his time in the facility, Jonathan spent most of his time stealing items from the other convicts and then trading them back to them. Eventually, he befriended a large convict by the name of Carlos Andares, and the two would later become inseparable. When Samuel Cooke started to spread word on his plan of a prison riot, Jonathan would sharpen toothbrushes into crude knives and secretly pass them on to the other convicts. Once the riot began, Jonathan would direct his fellow convicts into the right direction, unlock their cells or hand out looted equipment from dead guards, rather than doing any actual fighting. Once the riot was over, and the convicts had taken control over the facility. Jonathan and Carlos decided to join in when the majority of the criminals decided to band together and form the Powder Gangers. Jonathan, Carlos and a group of other convicts spent many months amongst criminals in the Facility. But when Caesar's Legion began to spread into the Mojave Wasteland, they decided to take the opportunity to leave the facility and plunder as much as they could from the caravans and travelers that attempted to flee from the invading Legion threat. Appearance. Jonathan is an averagely tall man, clad in a plain NCRCF prisoner uniform and a dark brown hat on top of his head. He has brown, short hair and a large mustache near his shaggy sideburns. His eyebrows are thick and usually narrowed. Abilities and skills. Spending a lifetime in a caravan, Jonathan knows much about bartering and economics. Years of lying towards customers has also made him highly persuasive. While he is usually seen with a revolver strapped to his belt, his marksmanship is left to be desired, and he mostly relies on his comrade Carlos when combat is required. Equipment. Jonathan always carries a backpack, which he usually fills with whatever he steals or loot from his victims along the I-15. It's been said to contain enough valuables to purchase half a Brahmin. He attempts to avoid putting himself in harm at any cost out of cowardice, but is often seen carrying a broken revolver strapped to his belt in case of an ambush. Quotes. Category:Characters Category:Raiders